


Filling the Gaps

by Cyber_Validyus



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Caught, Chair Sex, Come Inflation, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Feelings Realization, Food Kink, French Kissing, Fugitives, Guilty Pleasures, Home Nudity, Impregnation, Incest, It's For The Readers, Kitchen Sex, Large Breasts, Lust, Morning Kisses, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, No Romance, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Please Comment. I want to know what you thought about it, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Superpowers, Table Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - F/F/M, What Have I Done, Woman on Top, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Validyus/pseuds/Cyber_Validyus
Summary: WhenAndy Struckergets called upstairs by his sisterLaurenand motherCaitlin, they tell him of their agreed upon decision to continue the Strucker bloodline, since Reed is dead. But with a twisted catch.
Relationships: Andy Strucker/Caitlin Strucker, Andy Strucker/Lauren Strucker
Comments: 44
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts), [Galvatron_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/gifts), [csgt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csgt/gifts).



"Andy! Mom wants you upstairs."

The young, dangerous and overprotective Andy Strucker, immediately paused his game, takes off his headphones and rushes upstairs after hearing the alerting voice of his older sister. Once he entered his bedroom, he sees his the hot sexy, a inch short but pretty blonde sister Lauren Strucker and his equally attractive mother Caitlin (neé Reynolds), who finished her moments of silence as she was conforted by her oldest daughter as they both sat on his bed. 

"Mom, we have no choice." Lauren said calmly. "We have to do it."

Andy was little confused and asked. "Do what? Have to do what?"

Caitlin then snapped out of moment of grief as she sees her handsome young son at the bedroom door raising an eyebrow as he tries to adapt to the situation. "Oh, Andy. I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Caitlin said with suprise. "I'm sorry Mom. You called me?" Andy asked. "Yeah, she did. Please sit down, here. Andy listens and sits down inbetween them, but his attention was little hazy, since he couldn't stop looking at his sister's nice round boobs.

But his attraction becomes more noticeable, when both girls then placed and ran their smooth manicured fingers, up and down his lap. Whilst for some odd reason to Andy, both Caitlin and Lauren began to bite their bottom lips erotically, as see the boy's hard-on rise up, from the heated feelings.

In a slow and desperate to distract himself, Andy placed his palms on their soft hands, removing them from his lap to get to business. "Mom, Lauren. Why did you call me?" He asked. They quickly change back to themselves, to give him answers.

"Oh my, Andy. Honey. I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Me too Andy. I'm sorry." Lauren said with a smile

But then says. " OK, well forget about that, You called me."

"Yeah, Andy she did."

"About what? Just tell me, Mom. Are you alright?

"Of course, sweetie. Just hear me out OK?" Caitlin spoke urging her younger so to calm down. "Me and your sister have been.... talking." She tries said. "About what, Mom?" Andy asked with a face of concern. Seeing her mom struggling to put her words out, Lauren takes over. "Sorry, about Mom. It's just when dad died we found it hard, to accept how it will end." Andy still didn't get it. "How what will end, Mom I don't understand.

Lauren huffs with impatience but keep her cool. "Seriously, you don't get it? We're just scared that one day our family will end with us. It needs to continue one." Lauren said with a soothing voice. "Thank you, dear." Caitlin said with a smile. "Well you do have a point, we need strong mutants." Andy said. "What are to say mom that you want to a remarriage,." He asked a little disturbed. he prepared to get up from his bed but was pulled down by his mom and sister.

"No Andy. She didn't mean that."

"So specify, it I'm supposed to help John soon."

"OK, Andy. Dear. We'll tell alright?"

"Alright."

So Caitlin continued with what she was saying. "Anyway me and Lauren had talked for over an hour and we decided, that the three of us, must continue our families bloodline no matter how inappropriate." Andy was confused. "What will be inappropriate?" Then both of the girls smiles at him, to which Lauren tells him. "Andy, since we're only Struckers left we have one option." Caitlin finishes her daughters sentence "You see whilst the others are out for two days, I was wondering if you could sleep with your sister tonight." Andy's eyes widen and got up from his bed with shock and disgust, though really he was trying to suppress in attraction to them.

"What? You want to do what?"

"You heard Andy. Mom wants you to fuck me."

"Why?!"

"It's so your sister can get pregnant and have kids, sweetie."

"Please, Andy."

Andy paced up and down objecting the idea. "N-no mom I'm not going to do that! I'm not gonna screw my own sister." He screamed. The girls instantly frown at him dissatisfied with his rebellion, especially. "Andy, I know that, but listen to me." Lauren said persistently. "Mutants are out their are dying or worse." She walked to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "But if you did to us our family will protect mutants for decades to come." Lauren then attempts to kiss her brother, but Andy pulls back.

"Wa-Wait a minute. "Us?"

"Yes "us." Tell him Mom."

"Mom! Are you serious?" Andy screamed.

"Yes, she is serious." Lauren barked.

"Yes, Andy. I am, after your done. I want you to knock me up as well." Caitlin said with seriousness.

Mom, are you crazy?" Andy screamed.

"Andy! Calm down or the others might hear." Lauren said with sincerity.

With that Andy calmed down walking up and down with objection, as tries to supress his feelings. "OK. Mom, Lauren I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong I care about both of you." But the girls clearly saw he liked them. Caitlin got up and said. "I know that dear, but we need to continue our bloodline, now Reed is-is gone." Andy then turned to his sister. "Lauren I'm sorry I don't like you, like that. And what about Wes?"

But she replied. "There's no need to worry about that, Andy, and Wes is somewhere just far dangerous. Look for the sake our family and all mutants, Andy please fuck, me and Mom gives us babies." She even slowly reached down and rubbed her pelvis. But Andy was refused. "I'm sorry, but no, I have to outside and help John." With that their request refused the girls decide to switch to Plan B, before Andy could react, Caitlin and Lauren ran up and pinned him to the wall, now trying to seduce him.

"C'mon Andy, you don't think I'm hot?" Caitlin giggled softly, while she stroked her son's pecks in unison with her daughter ."

"Of course I, but, Not like-" Andy said but was cut off when both girls kiss his neck.

"You say you don't like me." Lauren cooed, biting her bottom lip. "That's big words from a boy who, looks at his sister's boobs." She then reached her top and unbuttoned it showing her nice big bra, to her brother. They both reached down with their moisturised hands Caitlin's right and Lauren's left and began stroking his big bulge that is swelling under his jeans, kissing his cheeks as they have him trapped.

"Lauren, I'm sorry." Andy moaned with pleasure trying to resist them.

"Don't be, don't you want to know what it's like, my little brother."

"No, Lauren I don't."

"Andy stop resisting, me and mom. Just fuck us please." She purred kissing him again, but he still resisted.

"Mom, Lauren. Please stop." Andy said softly.

"Put a baby inside us and we will." Caitlin whispers softly

"What about, Dad."

"Sorry. But your father's not here anymore. Just do it."

"I-I can't." 

They both took turns to break Andy, Lauren leaned in and kisses Andy on the lips, continuing her seduction. "Fuck us, my baby brother." Andy's will quickly slips away the beauty and sexiness of his own mother Caitlin and sister Lauren was too strong. "Just stop." Andy softly spoke.

Then Caitlin leans in and kisses him, then both opened theirs mouth and wet muscle fought for dominance. Andy was on the point of giving up, when Caitlin breaks the kiss asking him after Lauren tried. "Sleep with me and your sister, you good-looking boy." She purred gently, placing her hands in his cheeks but Andy said replied. "Mom, please I'm you son." He moaned quietly.

The the unexpected came both mother and sister wrapped each arm around the young blond mutant boy's neck and and they smashed their soft lips into his in perfect sync, as they make him open his mouth. With the girls tongues swirled around his, swapping their fluids with his, their soft raound boobs pressing against his chest and the repeated stroking of his hard-on laying swelling beneath his jeans. Andy will finally broke and gave in to their hot slutty behaviour and kissed them back.

And he even wrapped his arms around their waists, ran his rough hands down and squeezed their nice butt cheeks. When Caitlin and Lauren breaks and salty mucus dripping from their lips they both said in unison. 

"Knock us up, Andy, please. You know you want to." 

Andy was so attracted to them he finally relented saying. "OK, I will."

Seeing their request answered they both jumped in a celebration and the tall blonde Strucker mutant. "Thank you Andy." Caitlin said. "You're the best brother, Andy." Lauren said and the two hot Strucker ladies hugged as he would give them the opportunity. "Anything for you two." Andy smiled. As the women admire his sincerity. Andy then heads outside. As couldn't wait until he comes back after he helps John escort some mutants, because once does he going to fuck his mom and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to changingdestiny4 who wanted me to add a lot of French kisses in this story. Try not to cum LoL


	2. Lauren's Lust gets Laid

Once Andy returned home through the front door, he slowly took a deep breath, as he tried to process with what he was about to do. He never really had sex before and never imagined he would loose his virginity to either his mom or sister. Not only that they wanted to be fucked so hard, they could get pregnant and have kids, but deep down this is Andy wanted all along but hasn't admitted it to himself, yet. To him this might be a hardest decision because after this he is going to be a father. 

To prepare himself, Andy walked into the living room, closing the door behind him, slowly and steadily taking off his clothes from his shirt to jeans as lustful thought of Caitlin and Lauren flooded his mind, until only lastly he pulled down his boxers, and big large dick risen from the eleastics.

With everything in place, he walks up the starcaise in his nude body as his dick bounced about with each step up the staircase, once he walked right through his bedroom door Andy's hard cock twitches like crazy when he sees the sexy naked bodies of his mom and sister. "Mom. Lauren. I'm back." He smiled. The two women rushed into his arms with joy. "Andy---." Lauren cried with happy tears. "--You're alive." Caitlin says with relief.

When Andy embraces his two women, they wrapped each arm around his neck and pressed their soft lips against his as their tongues danced wildly in his mouth. Next both the sister and mother then trailed their soft moisturised fingers down his strong naked body, and played with his heating midsection with each hand; With Lauren giving him a gentle handjob with her right and Caitlin stroking his rough hairy balls with the left, whilst their wet muscles dueled in the mouth of the lover they now shared.

In return as Andy is lip locking his mom and his sister kissed his neck. He wrapped one arm around Caitlin's sexy waists squeezed her plump hot ass and reached his down mouth his other hand and rubs Lauren's shaved cunt, making both of them mewl with raw pleasure. As the girls extracts their tongues from the young boy's mouth and slimy spit dribbles from their lips, Andy takes a good at Caitlin's gorgeous body and her tender pink nipples. "Wow, Mom. You are hot." Andy said. He walks over and gently reaches out squeezes her C cup breasts then smashes his lips into hers, completely ignoring his sister's jealous anger against her mother. "Mmm fuck. Thank you baby." She moaned as her son strokes her smooth skin, and fondles her soft breasts as they lick each other's tongues passionately..

Much to Lauren's jealous rage she shouted. "Andy!" He's attention turned to his sister much to his mother's frustration. What about me, hmm?" She cooed. Lauren reached up and jingled her big F cup breasts. "Remember, my dirty boy. You watched." She purred again she then turned around and shakes her big ass to Andy's lust filled eyes as Caitlin clenched her fist, to as now she began to be jealous. He immediately walked to his sister's behind and squeezes it nicel and softly, he positions his big cock and grinds against Lauren's crack and slides his before sliding his arms under her shaved pits and plays with her soft big boobs as she moaned softly with pleasure, grinding her big butt against his yearning cock.

Overwhelmed by their lustful desires, the two Strucker siblings made eye contact, wrapped their arms around each others sweaty bodies and enjoys their nice French kiss, with tongues dancing with excitement in each other's mouthes. As they're tongues fought happily and hot salivia drips from their lips, Andy's hands clenched tighter around his sister's big round behind while Lauren's hands ran through his bright blond hair.

Then suddenly once his cock pokes against her shaved mount, Lauren's tender pink entrance leaks all over his hard hot meat rod as the pleasure was too much for, but both brother and sister still continued their hot incest make out all in front of their mother; trying to keep her jealousy towards her daughter in. When the two then broke the kiss with they're salty spit still connected between their hot pink lips they looked in each other's eyes. Letting they're lust surge through them, as fenris force in them grew stronger.

* * *

"Oh, my god Andy. Your such good kisser." Lauren giggles with pleasure.

Andy gripes his hands on her ass and shaking it smoothly. "Well, I am a fast learner." He said with a simper.

As they looked in each other eyes and looked down at their sweaty bodies, the both leaned forward and almost kissed again, but their tender moment was interrupted by a jealous voice. "OK. Are you two done?" Caitlin asked as she skillfully suppressed her angry envy the entire time. The two sibling the unwrapped their arms from each other since Caitlin ruined the moment. "Yes, Mom. Now we're done." Lauren scoffed with an annoyed look on face. "So, who's going first." Andy asked awkwardly, as he couldn't stop looking as the hot naked bodies of his mom and sisters especially their pink slimy cunts. 

The mom and sister thought about it. "I think you should start, with your sister." Caitlin said generously. "If anyone should take your virginity, it's her." She said. Lauren jumps with excitement with her tits bouncing like crazy, as Andy was going to be her first. "Thanks Mom." She said. Lauren then walked over to her brother trailed her soft fingers up his bulking six pack, resting her arms on his shoulders, however she was nervous as about to get impregnated by her own brother "Andy. Are you ready for this?." She asked nervously. "For you? Always." Andy responded kissing her again, letting his sister's tongue swirled in his mouth, as he poked his cock at her pussy, which encourages her to go through with it.

As the two breaks the kiss they both head to their to their bed. "Don't forget, Andy. "I want you to knock up, Lauren. Screw her so hard that she has a baby." Caitlin demanded as she open the bathroom door. "Yes, Mom. I will." Andy promised. Amazed her son wasn't disobeying her, Caitlin walk up to him seductively and holds Andy's face in her palms. "Mmmm, good boy." She cooed gently pressing her lips against his. Then she leaned over to his ear and whispers, softly. "Save some for me." After that she headed directly to bathroom to have a shower, once her daughter is done with Andy.

But before she switched on the shower, she turned around and playfully blows a kiss to him as she couldn't wait to have his cock inside her, and with that she closes the door behind her leaving her son knock up her daughter as she ordered.

* * *

**Lemon Starts**

With Andy all alone with his sexy sister Lauren, they once again looked at each other with a delicate smile as their lust kicked in to overdrive. 

"You, Ready. Bad boy?" She purred like a cat.

"Oh, yeah. Baby!" Andy howled wildly like a wolf.

Unable the help themselves, the two siblings rushed into each other's arms, kissing, making out and letting their hands roam each other's sweaty nude bodies, like a couple of wolves. Andy picked up Lauren from the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist whilst lips smooches together with drunk pleasure. Next Andy then took both of them to their bed with him sitting on rear end of bed as his sister sat on his lap whilst swapping each other's fluids, as Lauren ass weighed on his heating cock.

As they both stood up again they both broke their kiss again as their connected salivia falls from their mouths. they looked in each other's with satisfaction, like it all meant to be.

"Lay on your back, Andy. I'll go on top." Lauren ordered.

"Wait, wait Lauren." Andy reproaches. "Maybe I should."

"No, Andy. I will."

"C'mon, Lauren. We'll do this faster if I do."

"And If I'm top, we have higher chance, just do as I say." Lauren demanded, almost losing her temper. "Sorry but I can be persuaded that easily." Andy teases, his sister. Then Lauren ran her fingers up Andy's chest, seducing him once more. "Andy, you tried persuading me countlessly to join you in that fucking Inner Circle, remember? I almost and agreed, but my willpower's strong...." She spoke softly. Lauren reached up and stuck her tongue in her brother's mouth, kissing him again, then wrapping one arm behind his head as her boobs pressed against his pecks. Whilst her other hand gently reached up and touched his cheek, like any girl would touch a boyfriend except this was her own brother and she liked it. 

When her lips finally parted from his and their eyes met in their lustful passion. Lauren leaned up to ear and teases him completing her sentence in a whisper. ".... So handsome let's see strong is yours." She purred wildly.

In flash before Andy could reply, Lauren threw her brother on to the bed, with his head smashing comfortably on pillow then she generated her shields over him to pin him on down, then Lauren quickly climbed on to his. "L-Lauren wait. C-Can't we talk about this." He stuttered.

"Shut up and relax." Lauren growled with pleasure she then climbed on his pelvis to aligned his warm dick to penetrate into her. "L Lauren wait." Andy protested to his sister. But it was to late once Lauren was ready she positions and aligns his throbbing member at her pink dripping cunt and before her brother could say another word, Lauren lowered her sexy body down impailing Andy's cock straight inside her. Finally as their shaved pelvises smashed together, They released a loud series of moans, with there minds flooded with euphoria as their mouths were like an "O" shape as his strong hard cock poked at her cervix, she tosses her head back in a sharp reaction mewling with pleasure, exposing her neck to him.

Both: Ahhhhhhh! Ohhh, Yes! Fuck!

_"His dick feels so great, oh what a tough hard-on."_ Lauren says to herself. _"At first I wanted Wes as my first. But Andy. This is fucking amazing! Ah fuck, shit!"_

 _"So this is what pussy feels like, oh it's so warm and wet."_ Andy said in his head. _"Lauren is my first. She's my first yes! OHHHH YEESSS."_

As Lauren fels hot pulses of his brother dick, she looks down on him and she could tell that he was enjoying it. "Ah shit. So Andy, how does it feel inside me? Is my pussy nice." She cooed with joy to her brother below her. Andy pretends not too enjoy trying sit up but Lauren gently pinned him down on the bed with her hands on his shoulders and gently wiggles her ass on his balls, finally giving up Andy gave in easily. "Oh my fuck. Your pussy's great Lauren. So fucking tight around my cock." Andy said with smile, which caused his sister above him to blush unconsciously. 

Then Andy reached up and fondles Lauren's nice big breasts as she moaned with pleasure. "Yes Andy! That's it queeze my big nice titties!" Lauren moaned trying not to scream. Their no turning back Andy was ashamed at first; he was fucking his own sister and was enjoying but eventually that shame faded as slowly able figured out how he truly felt about her and his Mom.

After Lauren removed Andy's hands from her chest, lowered her torso onto his face and kisses him deeply this time without the tongues. As she feels Andy's precum leaking from her clit, she remembers on what she supposed to do she then down on her brother's lustful face and orders him with passion.

"OK, Andy you know what to do." Lauren purred like a cat. "Fuck me Andy. Cum and make me a proud Mommy with sexy round belly." Andy' was so turned on by he has seen her act like this before around other boys but not to this extent. "OK, Lauren. 'Kay girl hold on tight!" He howled happily, he grabs onto her waist to keep her balanced. "Ready baby?!" He asked lowering voice a little. "Yes handsome. Just fuck me! Remember make me pregnant." She growled with pleasure. Lauren lifted her pelvis up and smashed it right down as Andy thrusted his cock back in her.

" _Oh my."_ Andy moaned in his head. _"This is so freaking good. Mmmm nice big sister pussy."_

 _"Yes Andy. Pound inside me."_ Lauren thought. _"You better get me pregnant. Oh shit! What a nice cock."_

As Lauren bounced up and down her hot midsection, her pelvis smashed against her brother's as she thrusted him deeper inside her. Andy's mouth was drooling relentlessly, watching his sister's boobs bouce like footballs, each time he thrusted into her one getting harder than than the other. Next Lauren places her hands on Andy's shoulder as he laid down in order to have balance, while he ran his rough fingers through his sister's soft skin that was her waist. Then he slided them down again this time squeezing her ass as he pounded his cock into his sister with all his strength.

"Damn, Lauren. Your so tight around me." Andy moaned loudly.

"Yes, I know, Andy. Don't get distracted, oh, fill me up." Lauren mewled with raw easure.

Andy then let's Lauren quick up the pace, she rided on his dick as fast she could, she even feel Andy hairy balls slap and grind against her ass with every soft moaned taken as she rode her brother, Lauren was having the time her life, it was not over until she says it's over. "Yes Andy right in there. Oh your good!" She purred wildly. She enjoyed it so much she began whipping her hair. As they the two sibling were almost ready to reach their orgasm, fenris force inside them immediately took over, letting pleasure enslave them. And whilst Andy fondled her nice chest flesh bags he so enamoured with Lauren's beauty as she whipped her hair, he trailed his left hand up and ran it through her long strawberry blonde hair.

"Ah, Lauren. Your so. So!" Andy groaned

"I'm what Andy. Tell me!" Lauren howled as she rode his member.

"Your so wunderschön, beautiful." Andy moaned breathing so hard.

The sincerity of her brother's words caused Lauren's cheeks to go bright red. "Ahh, thank you, Meine Liebste." She cooed as she listened to her pussy sucking on his hard cock. Then pleasure in the fenris was so strong it caused their eyes to glow bright gold caused them speak German. Then Andy lifted his body sitting up halfway, and locks lips with his sister as she bounced on his twitching dick. "Now Andy." Lauren purred. "Relax and let go." She slammed Andy back right on to the dive covers. "Ahh such warm nice cock." She moaned as she bounced wildly on his cock with her hands running through her long hair, while Andy held Lauren's waist with his right hand and squeezes her breast with other when her pussy tightened around him as she rode him faster.

"Oh my gosh. Lauren. Your tightening around me." He groaned.

"I can't feel it, Andy. I can't feel your cum. When will you cum?" She moaned softly.

"Ahhh ohh. Any second now." He replied as hands gripped on her ass.

"You want my cum, girl?" 

"Oh, yes I do. Ahh shit."

"Tell me, pretty girl." 

Yeah, yeaaah, you charming boy.

Then Andy felt the hot liquid ejecting from balls, he recognised the texture like hot organic milk. He was ready to cum in her Lauren Strucker is own sister once he does there was no turning back. "Lauren I gonna--" Andy said nervously but Lauren lowered down and kissed him. "Do it, Andy. Shit. Make me your baby mama, impregnate me!" She groaned softly. Finally Andy's dick tensed and as he thrusted in Lauren one more thrust he shooted all he got inside her, painting her walls and flooding her womb with white warm cum. "Yes, Andy. Feel me up. Give me babies." Lauren begged with joy, with both siblings staring up at the ceiling howling with passion.

"Oh, such a nice slutty pussy, ah yes."

"Mmmm, you have a strong hard dick. Fuck."

"Oh, yeah. Baby take my seed." Andy groaned lustfully continuing to pump in her until his balls are empty, as their eyes glowed with light, Andy came in Lauren so much her belly inflated make her look three weeks pregnant. Finally Andy shot the last loads of his seed into Lauren, he then gives Lauren a nod telling his sister it all in her to which Lauren which smiled affectionately, in return she gives a reward: she grinded her ass against Andy's hairy balls and layed her boobs on his chest, giving him a soft kiss without hips tongue as their shared cum leaked from her pussy onto her brother's hairy midsection.

Once pleasure died down and deed was done Lauren raised her hips, lifting her warm filled up pussy from Andy's hips and off his erect cock, causeing some of his white seed to drip from her cunt as she collapsed in exhaustion laying beside him and pulling the blanket over their naked bodies with her covering breast. As the laid in bed side by side in exhaustion the both said at the same time.

"Oh Shit." They groaned then looked at each other.

"That felt so good fucking good." Lauren said resting her head on her brother's chest. "Yeah it was." Andy spoke softly. 

The Lauren immediately looked at him teasingly. "So you did like, being inside me? She teased.

"I have admit your pussy's so sweet" Andy replied wrapping an arm Lauren as she blushed like crazy. "Well what a charmer hmhmhm." Lauren purred giving him a gentle kiss. "Did you feel bad? You know a boy who actually enjoyed fucking his own sister." She teased again biting her bottom lip. "Not at all we need our family to produce powerful mutants. If that means I have to enter such warm pussy of a hot chick so be it, even if she's a shorty and slightly impulsive." He teased back. "Come here you." She laughed pressing her lips against his with passionately then rested her head on his chest again.

As there lips parted again Andy blurted. "Man, Lauren. Mom's so gonna kill me."

"Why is that? She can't even kill a fly" Lauren asked cheekily.

"Before we screwed, Mom told me to save some of my seed for her. But I didn't, it all went in you. Man she's going to blow." He chuckled. trying to keep his laughter as Lauren cheeks was still red. "Well I so gonna film it when that happens." Lauren giggled.

She then crawled up to Andy'd head and pressed her moist lips on his; impressed and proud with the rebellious protective teenage mutant that was brother, as they both giggled together regretting nothing with their unhealthy decision to help their family grow and protect the mutant race; a strong mutant such as Lauren and a women with strong determination like Caitlin impregnated by a powerful mutant like Andy was a perfect idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time
> 
> After Andy knocked up his Lauren nice and hard, Caitlin come out of shower ready to for her turn to have her son pump his hot white cum in her  
> pussy to impregnate her. 
> 
> Two months later, Caitlin and Lauren both went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test, they've done it. Andy's succeeded in getting them pregnant and to produce powerful mutant children, but when Andy returns home to his mom and sister after helping Marcos escort more refugees, he surprised them by showing and telling the two something he couldn't hide any longer. 
> 
> And most of all asks them something that will change all three of their lives.


	3. Caitlin's Cougar Cravings

**Two hours later.**

In the bathroom, Caitlin finally got out of the bath, to dry herself. She was finally ready, ready to fuck her own son, as she dried her sexy figure with her towel and rubs her cold white lotion on her body, as She hears her son amd daughter kissing, making out like crazy, she couldn't stop touching herself. With every moaned that came from Lauren's mouth Caitlin began running her warm moisturised pussy with her left hand and reached up fondling her own petite boobs with her right; imagining that it's Andy that is screwing her not her Daughter.

But then she eventually snaps out of it, when her lustful jealousy for her daughter risen to the surface. "OK, Lauren. You big boobed amateur. It's time to show how real womendn has sex." She whispered to herself. After that rubbing the squirt of lotion all over her body, she wrapped her towel around her slim naked body and walked out of that bathroom, ready to have her son's cock deep inside her.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, where the Strucker siblings finished their hot incestious love making. As Lauren rested her head on the Andy's chest, her cheeks wers still bright after having her brother's big cock inside her; to her it was like paradise since it was just her, Andy and her mother at home, alone and naked. Every time she moved her body around, she could feel his hot white ocean of baby batter splashing inside her womb, painted itself on her walls as Lauren fondles her soft bumper unable to let the pleasure go.

As she rested her, her light headed upper body on her Andy's chest, listening to his heart beating as he stared up at the ceiling in exhaustion her thoughts were all over the place she couldn't stop thinking about the way Andy came inside; knowing that she could get pregnant. She even recognised the look on his face the look where he would do anything for the people he cared about, the same look Andy gave when he almost killed the purifier that tried to shoot her. So she then asked her tired sweaty brother. "Hey, Andy." She asked as she rubbed his smooth bulky abs. "Yeah, Lauren?" Andy replied looking down at his sister's head. 

"I know this might sound weird, can I ask you something?" Lauren said. She lifted her head from Andy's chest and then rested it on her pillow, next to his. "You just did." Andy said as he began giggling too himself, much Lauren's irratation but got the joke. "You little joker." She teased but then got back to her seriousness. "But anyway Lauren, go ahead." He said. "OK, yeah." She replied, she took a deep breath and fired away. "Do you love me and mom?" Lauren asked.

When both Strucker siblings sat up on the bed the question sent a shiver down Andy's spine as he knew exactly what Lauren was asking. It would cringe for him if was actually in love with his sister and mother, instead he pretends to not understand saying. "Of course, Lauren. You're my sister, I'd do anything for you." He answered.

"No, not like that." Lauren corrected. "I mean, do you like me. You know the way liked--" Lauren takes another deep breath not wanting to hurt her brother. "They way you likeed Rebecca."

Andy for a moment thought about the girl he once loved when he was in the inner circle and as he looks at Lauren, he could her personality is a lot like her. "Sorry, Lauren. You're my sister I don't like you, like that." He denied adding a fake laugh.

"Then why did you call me gorgeous, huh?, plus you said it in German" She teased, reaching down and playing with her brother's erection. "We were having sex, Lauren. Me screwing my own sister, plus it was our fenris link our powers. What do you expect?" Andy said in denial.

But Lauren didn't believe it. "Andy, you almost killed a purifirer, for me." Lauren said cheekily. "Also remember you helped me and mom and escape from sentienl services? It was like you didn't want us out of your sight. Be honest, you have a crush on me and Mom. Don't hide it from me" She purred.

However Andy was still in denial, trying to lie to himself. "I thought you didn't like it when I was violent. But anyway, Lauren, I'm promise." He said with confidence to his sister. "I don't have crush on you or Mom. I litreally have nothing to hide." He said cheekily. Then the two siblings sat up on Andy's bed, and stared deep into each others eyes passionately. "Let's find out shall we?" She whispered whilst the pleasure filled the air. As they gazed into each other's eyes, she placed her hand his cheek and both leaned in to share a kiss. But the moment their lips could touch, Caitlin interrupted them much to her satisfaction, storming into room and sitting down on a chair.

"OK, Lauren that's enough, you had your fun. Now it's my turn." She said promiscuously stroking her slim moisturised legs. Since now Lauren couldn't make Andy now confess, she pulled back her head begrudgingly obeying her mother. "Yes Mom." She said scarcastically. Caitlin the walked over and sat next to Andy on the opposite side of her daughter. "So how did feel, huh?" Caitlin asked cheekily, running her fingers down her son's right leg. "Oh, it felt great. She was so tight." Andy replied licking his lips. "Oh yeah" Lauren replied too. "And did you give Lauren a nice sweet creapie, like I asked. Did you cum in her?" Caitlin asked becoming a little serious. "Well yeah. I did, a big load." Andy said with a nervous smile. "How much." Caitlin said sternly. "Um, OK don't be mad. But all of it." Andy said cheekily.

This made Caitlin's cheeks go red with sexual frustration. "Lauren, honey. Why don't you, take a shower, your so sweaty." She said trying to hold her nerves in ."OK Mom." Lauren said. She then got up and removed the blanket that covered her sexy body, but first she sat back down and whispered in Andy's ear. "I'll see you, in bed." She said, giving her 16 year old brother a kiss on the cheek before walking over out of the room completely nude to take a shower. Leaving him and her mother Caitlin alone in Andy's bedroom.

* * *

Once her daughter closed the door behind her Caitlin stood up and paced up and down as Andy panicked, thinking she would rant. "OK. Mom sorry, I know you said I should save some cum for you." Andy said standing up as well. "But I couldn't help it, Lauren just felt so good." He said unable to stop stroking his dick. When Caitlin turned around and looks her son's muscle body fetish her lust calms here down her anger. "I know sweetie and I don't blame you." She replied. Caitlin then walked over and placed her hands on his cheek bones. "It's just I been a long time since I had sex and I want give birth to powerful mutant babies." She giggle. But if you don't have alot inside you we'd have to this hours and it might hurt you or worse you might get an infection" Caitlin said beginning to panic.

Andy then placed her hands on her waists rubbing his tip against his mother hairy pelvis. "Mom, look at me. You want to have more kids fine. You want me to impregnate you, so be it." Andy said and giggles. "Mom, look at me. I will take any risk for you and Lauren." He said. Caitlin was so pleased with him, even though he would kill people to protect them.

"See you love risks. Don't you, honey." She moaned. She came up to him and kisses him deeply tasting the tender meat that's his lips. "Oh, I do. Mommy." He breathed heavily as he tongue engaged with her's in a hot wet dance.

"It's time, sweetie." She purrs.

Then when her lips parted from Andy's, Caitlin gently pushed him on to the chair landing his butt on it's cold wooden surface. As she climbed onto his lap, he lined his twitching wet mount that soaked with Lauren's juices and they both moaned loudly together as his hard cock gets swallowed by Caitlin's hot dripping cunt. 'Oh Mom. You feel so freakin nice inside, so wet." Andy moaned as squeezed his mom's ass.

"Mmmm, thank you. Baby." Caitlin moaned she ran her smooth fingers through her son's hair before kissing him him, once more. "You know, this how I had sex with your father to give birth to you." She coos as she stroked Andy's hair as he licked her pink nipples. "How would compare me to him, be honest." Andy asked, running his hand over Caitlin hot naked form whilst kissing her neck, as thrusted harder inside her. "Never mind that, honey. Just fuck me! Fuck me, so hard. Put baby in me. I want your so child so bad." Caitlin begged. "OK, girl!" Andy hissed with pleasure. As Caitlin wiggles her sexy hips, Andy continued thrusting inside her feeling every moment his hard cock pounding at the tight walls of Caitlin wet cunt.

"Ah, fuck me. You like it in my tight birth hole?" She begged, asking. "You wanna cum in mommy?!"

"Mmmm, yes my hot big dick is yours mommy." Andy moaned his mother deeply, as her ass slapped against his balls.

Andy then feels his balls clenching as his hot white seeds travels through his hard meat rod. "Oh Mom, I gonna cum in." He panted. "Yes don't pull out! Make me pregnant." Caitlin moaned loudly. With one finally thrust He shoots his hot seed into his own mother, spraying it on walls of her tight wet baby factory. "It's not enough sweetie! I need more." Caitlin begged.

Then Andy got up from the chair picking Caitlin up with his dick still inside her, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Honey, what are doing?!" She moaned whilst panicking. "This baby!" Andy groaned hyped with lust, after kissing her again, hen holds onto her thighs and charges her slamming her back right into wall; causing a framed picture of Reed and Caitlin to fall on the floor as he thrusted his hardon as he can.

"Oh, my clever baby boy!" Caitlin howled happily as feels his cum splashing in her womb.

"Ah thanks mommy, oh I'm just too good." Andy groaned again as his dick was saoked in his mom's juices.

As they reached another orgasm, Andy came insiode her again, his so much it inflated her belly, like she already got pregnant, he cummed in here too much they're mixed juices leaked from her tight walls, creating a big puddle of white contents to leak on the floor below them. "OK honey, that's enough. Oh, fuck." She purred like a cat, kissing her son once again, to tell him to stop.

Completely exhausted, Andy collapses on the floor along Caitlin with his dick still in her tight pink walls, as she laid her head on his chest Caitlin say. "Thanks, you Andy, I never knew you would do this." But Andy jokes. "Well, I didn't have a choice, you and Lauren seduced me." He giggles as she did too. "I love you Andy." She says. "You too, Mom." Andy replied.

1 hour later.

After Andy finished banging both his sister and mom, Both Lauren and Caitlin, laid beside their on his hard peck, as the all rested in his arms in the cover of his bed. "Thank Andy." Lauren coos with delight. "Your welcome, I'll do anything for you and you, mom." He said, turning over to Caitlin as she rested her light head on his body. "I'm sorry honey, from now one when we're doing this, you will call Caitlin." She purrs stroking his pack. "The moment you came in me, I was all yours." She giggled.

"Okay, whatever you say, dear Caitlin." Andy teases making her blush, but then he ask. "Lauren. Caitlin are you sure you want this? I mean to be pregnant with children." He said starting to panic slowly. "Aww look Caitlin, he's getting pregnancy scares." Lauren teases kisses Andy on the cheek. "Andy it's okay it's our choice, we wanted this. remember it's too continue our bloodline." She says. But Andy was still panicking. W W What if the others find out." He breathed heavily with fear. 

"Don't worry honey." Caitlin says. "I know a mutant that can help, says he can accelerate the grows of living being, if we get their we get that mutant to help, and he could help make our babies grow faster so we can will give birth in secret. If the others find out about them, I'll say both babies are mine and Reed's, okay." Caitlin purrs. "Thanks, Caitlin." Andy purrs. "Your welcome my lovely." She replied. "Good night." She says. "Good night, good night Lauren. He says. "Night Andy." Lauren whispers as they both ladies close. As they begin to fall asleep they both said in unison.

"We love you, Andy." They purred.

"I love you two too." Andy couldn't denying it he had fallen in love with his own mother and sister.

* * *

2 days later

After that beautiful night, helping his sister and mom get pregnant, Andy sneaked out of the house went too a jewellery shop, as he couldn't get the Lauren and Caitlin's sexy faces out of his head.

"Hey, kid." Say the shop owner. "Now what can I get you?"

Andy smiled replying. "Nothing to expensive that's for sure."

* * *

2 months later.

In bathroom

"YEESS! YESS." Caitlin screamed joy. "He did it!"

"WHOO HOOO." Lauren cheered. "He's done it.

Hearing the screams in bathroom, Andy ran to the bathroom in his grey boxers to see what's wrong, holding two black boxes in his palm. "Caitlin. Lauren. What's wrong?" He asked. "Andy, take off your boxers, please." Caitlin said. "We're all naked, here. We don't keep secrets." Lauren added. Andy went outside and pulled down his under garments as his pink cock went hard, but hid the two small boxes in his boxers as entered the bathroom. 

"So, what is it?" Andy asked with concern. "Andy, me and Lauren have took a pregnancy test, together." Caitlin said as her eyes water with joy and pleasure. "And." He asks. "You did it. We've done it! We're both going to have a baby." Lauren said smiling. "I'm going to be daddy!" Andy cheered he jumped in the air with excitement, his dick twitched as they both licked their lips with pleasure. Once he was done celebrating. The two girls sincerely thanked him. "Thank, Andy. I love you." Caitlin said. "Me too, Andy! Thank you!" Lauren mewled seductively, both girls leaned over and kissed him on both sides of his cheeks as they played with his midsection. 

"And I love you two too." Andy said. "Like I really do."

This had both mother and daughter a little shocked. "Andy, what are you saying?" Lauren asked. Andy couldn't hide it any longer. "I'm saying is you were right. I do love you, Lauren and not as a sister, I want as.. Well you know.." He said with a giggle. "Aww, I love you too." She said, and gives her brother a long lustful kiss. When the kiss broke, he turned and faced Caitlin who had a little of envy. "It's okay, Caitlin." Andy says wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you too." He said without shame.

Caitlin was so surprised her cheeks went bright red. "A A Andy, you can't love me like that. I'm your mo---" But she was cut off when her son's lips smashed into hers, and she not even try to resist and gave into him. "Really Andy, you do?" She says joyfully. "Of course, Caitlin. Yes I mean it." Andy says wiping her tear of joy from her left cheek. "In fact actually I was so jealous of Reed, when I grew up knowing, he was your husband." He admits. "Wait does this mean, your glad he's gone?!" Caitlin asked demanding an answer. "No of course not Caitlin. I cared about him too and still miss him since managed to stop Reeva, all I wish is to fill the void in our family." He said happily.

Caitlin was enamoured with his kindness. "Oh thank you, Andy. For this and our babies." She cried.

"Yes. Thank you, so much were gonna have a big family, thanks to you." Lauren said.

The two women wrapped they're arms around his body and hugs him tightly for his kindness for protecting them. When the undo they're hug. Lauren asks. "Wait Andy why are you telling us this now?" She said. "It's like you your preparing surprise." Said Caitlin. This was now Andy's chance. "Actually, I was." He said, he took a breath and got down on the floor and picked the two back boxes taped together, he turned around and got one one knees, looking at their wet cunts to the beautiful smiles then open the two small boxes showing two shiny engagement rings.

"Lauren Strucker. Caitlin Reynolds. Will you two marry me?" He said looking up, wiping the precum from his cock.

This left Lauren and Caitlin shocked as he finally admits it, but gives it little thought and both they couldn't deny it. After everything he has done, they blush with affection as they have realised that Andy protected them far more than Reed ever did and so both made their decision without a second thought.

"Oh. Yes, YESSS!" Caitlin tearfully accepts. "Of course I'll marry you."

"YES! Andy. YES!" Lauren say trying to hold her tears, back. "The answer is yes."

Once the two lustfully excepted, both mother and sister extended her hands letting the boy slide both rings on their ring finger before kissing both of their hands, they both engage in a nice hot threesome kiss with him, as Andy let's their tongues dance divinely in his mouth. "Let's not tell the others next week okay?" Caitlin suggests. "They definitely vomit if they knew." She laughed as other agreed with her, then they all looked at the shower sprinkler and looked at each other smiling.

1 minute later

And to celebrate their engagement, Andy spends the rest of the day in the shower, banging is mom and sister, senslessy and shamelessly as they're nice hot asses slapped against his hairy pelvis. His attraction to them was too much for him. Until finally they no longer viewed in each other as mother, son/brother and daughter/sister but a strong happy mutant boy, lucky to have two hot promiscuous women standing by his side, no matter what danger holds for the future of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just like to say thanks for getting over 1000 hits, I glad you liked my story. Bare in I don't actually support this in real life, I just like making stories to that people would love to read, but I'm glad you of all the hits. To show my appreciation here is a short to all of episodes of The Gifted. Enjoy!
> 
> Season 1  
> [Episode 1](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-1/): eXposed  
> [Episode 2](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-2/): rX  
> [Episode 3](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-3/): eXodus  
> [Episode 4](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-4/): eXit strategy  
> [Episode 5](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-5/): boXed in  
> [Episode 6](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-6/): got your siX  
> [Episode 7](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-7/): eXtreme measures  
> [Episode 8](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-8/): threat of eXtinction  
> [Episode 9](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-9/): out foX  
> [Episode 10](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-10/): eXposed  
> [Episode 11](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-11/): eXploited  
> [Episode 12](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-12/): eXtraction  
> [Episode 13](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-1-episode-13/): X-Roads
> 
> Season 2  
> [Episode 1](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-1/): eMergence  
> [Episode 2](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-2/): uNmoored  
> [Episode 3](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-3/): coMplications  
> [Episode 4](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-4/): outMatched  
> [Episode 5](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-5/): afterMath  
> [Episode 6](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-6/): iMprint  
> [Episode 7](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-7/): no Mercy  
> [Episode 8](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-8/): the dreaM  
> [Episode 9](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-9/): game changer  
> [Episode 10](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-10/): enemy of My eneMy  
> [Episode 11](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-11/): meMento  
> [Episode 12](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-12/): hoMe  
> [Episode 13](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-13/): teMpted  
> [Episode 14](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-14/): calaMity  
> [Episode 15](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-15/): Monsters  
> [Episode 16](https://www.movies123.work/episodes/the-gifted-season-2-episode-16/): oMens
> 
> Honestly I wish there at least a third season. Such a shame.


	4. Impact Awaits

**The past ** ** week**

 **Location:** [Strucker Home](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Strucker_Home)

In the past week in the wake of [Andy](https://thegifted.fandom.com/Andy_Strucker)'s sister [Lauren](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Lauren_Strucker) and mother [Caitlin](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Caitlin_Strucker) testing themselves and both confirmed that they succeeded in getting pregnant with his children, his confession that he had indeed fell in love with them and happily accepting his proposal to marry him. Andy spent the rest of his week celebrating his engagement and the coming birth of is two children by fucking both of his fiancées every chance he got. Not only that Lauren and Caitlin became more and more generous in sharing the man they both loved between them, whether it was taking turns or sleeping all together. Whenever they would feels Andy's hot meat rod enter their tight walls; they felt more happy every day, knowing that he felt the same mount of love for both of them. It was just the three of them at home alone, together, naked and free.

* * *

** Monday**

In the morning Lauren was in her bed, naked under the blanket and was going on her Facebook and Instagram. But doesn't text to make sure sentinel services doesn't find them. Then when Andy walked into her with no clothes on, She sees his cock twitching hungrily. Instantly Lauren lustfully tossed her phone aside, as she bite her bottom lip and welcomes her muscular brother in her bed, with open arms. Andy then screw her in missionary position this time with him on top, groaning softly as his hard member entered her tight womanhood, hearing the wet slushes as her cunt sucks on his dick and brush sound as pelvises grinded together. 

"Ah, Mmm. Yes, that it, Andy. Nice and hard." Lauren mewled with erotic joy. The pleasure was so strong, she began scratching her Andy's back as his member nailed deeper into her tight leaking cunt.

"As you wish, Lauren. Oh, so tight." Andy groaned in sexual frustration, banging Lauren's tight entrance as hard as he can. As he felt his pretty sister's fake nails digging into his flesh. He responded by lifting his left hand and gently strokes his lover's bright hair tucking it underneath her resting head. Then he smashed his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

** Tuesday **

The next day in the afternoon, Andy and Caitlin had sex as they both shared time in the shower together. Whilst the sprinkling lukewarm water poured all over their warm naked bodies, Caitlin's lips were in perfect sync with Andy's as his dick thrusted deeper in her slushy pussy that tightly gripped on his strong hard cock. Then Andy lifted Caitlin of the ground and wrapped her shaved slim legs around his muscular waist as he pounded her wet cunt faster, Caitlin moaned loudly than before that even Lauren could hear it. Since Caitlin was already pregnant, every time Andy shot his hot white seed in her, it always leaked out of her warm pink clit, mixing with the water that dripped from the nude bodies, Andy kissed his lover's nice hard big nipples, making his way up her clean neck and pressing his forehead against hers as their mixed juices dribbled from their shaved privates.

"Oh, Yeah. That's it, deeper, Andy. Deeper, my love!" Caitlin groaned as her arms and legs were wrapped around his neck and waist, licking and kissing his ear.

"Yes, honey. Deeper." Andy mewled, thrusting his hard erection deeper inside Caitlin's pink walls till poked her tight red uterus, as his lips pressed against hers in a lip no tongue kiss.

* * *

**Wednesday**

In the evening, Andy and Lauren has sex on the living room floor, Lauren goes on all fours and let's Andy screws her from behind. As his strong hard cock nails in her dripping cunt, his hairy cum tank slapping against his lover's around bumper Lauren screams with erotic joy as her wet cunt tightens around his member. Next Andy and Lauren went over to the dinner room, where he sat on the chair and she seductively sits on his lap impaling her wet pussy lips on his cum stained meat rod, wiggling her sexy hips as Andy squeezed her right soft chest sack before licking her bright red nipple; making Lauren blush toss her head back, blushing and moaning with a smile on her face.

5 minutes later

The two screwed each other on the dinner table, Lauren rode Andy's strong cock as laid his back on the table surface wiggling and rubbing her sweaty bumper against his lap. Suddenly when their eyes met with passion and love, Andy held onto her smooth sweaty sticky waist. With that Lauren makes her lover pound his hard-on deeper her tight womb, every moment she hopped up and down his shaft, she tossed her messy hair wildly everywhere and her cheeks goes bright red. Seeing how absolutely beautiful his she looked when she was blushing, Andy slides his long fingers up her warm attractive body, and squeezed her sticky melons that were dripping sweat from her from her red soft tits, this made Lauren to lower her body down to his face and they both shared a hot slimy kiss.

* * *

**Thursday**

The next morning Andy went down the stairs bare naked to the living room to play his video game, completely exhausted after screwing Lauren all night. As he walked down the corridor he was ready to go and play his game, but the moment he passed the kitchen, he sees Caitlin naked with nothing but her apron on, cooking porridge as breakfast for him and Lauren. Andy eyes widened as his attention instantly shifted to her he couldn't stop staring; her long unbraided hair, the nice slim curves and her perfect sized butt cheeks. Unable to help himself, his shaft erected once again, and tiptoed into the kitchen wishing to surprise his other lover. Once he stealthily reached behind Caitlin, he took his hard urging cock and jammed it right into her, smacking his balls right into her tight butt.

"Ah, Oh, you sneaky little...!" Caitlin gasped with surprise and delight. Andy continued to thrust in her until the pain in her tight walls vanished completely making it his tough manhood became enjoyable. In response the blonde couger reached behind her and strokes the young mutant's bright dyed hair whilst his hand ran down her smooth hips and his lips pressing on her neck. "Mmm, My! Oh, Morning, honey. That's just what I needed." She purred gently scrunching Andy's hair as his solid shaft thrusted deeper.

"Looks like you need extra set of hands, Caitlin." Andy teases after he kissing Caitlin on the cheek, he slide his arms under hers till his forearms were right underneath her armpits and fondles her bouncy bosom with his hands making her blush unconsciously. Then acting as Caitlin's extra set of hands, he picked up the wooden spoon with his right hand, scooped up a bit of porridge, placing it in Caitlin's mouth to taste it. "I think needs more sugar." Caitlin suggested. "Let me try." Andy said. He then rested his chin on her shoulder and scooped up some porridge for him form him to taste, but suddenly Caitlin weighted her hand down on his hand forcing him to put it back in the pot.

"What's wrong, babe?" Andy asked as thrusted his manhood deep in her from behind. "Oh, it's nothing, my dear." Caitlin said softly. "I have another way you can taste it." She mewled. Caitlin then picked up the wooden spoon and scooped up some porridge, putting some in her mouth, then as Andy was thrusted his hot shaft into her and his hands gripped on her waist, she turned her head 90 degrees to her left as Andy kissed her shoulder and the two shared a sloppy hot french kiss. And while their tongue swirled in their mouthes Andy could taste the sweet flavour of the porridge as it mixed in his and Caitlin's mouthes as the warm salty mucus from their lungs mixed with the tiny rough oats, which leaking from their red lips as their eyes closed with Andy thrusting inside her tight womb leaking their mixed juices on the floor.

* * *

** Friday **

All night in Andy's room. Andy screwed both Lauren and Caitlin in his bedroom, in many hot way. First of Caitlin rode Andy's erect tough manhood, biting her bottom lip with pleasure as she listened to the addictive sound of her pussy sucking on his urging strong cock, while Lauren laid on Andy's muscular body sharing a nice deep kiss with him as Andy's fingers hands squeezed and Caitlin's pelvis slapped against Lauren's big ass. "Ah, yes such a strong hard cock." Caitlin screamed. "Deeper, honey. Deeper." She begged as she wiggled her ass against his balls. "French kiss, Andy. Gimme tongue." Lauren moaned right after Caitlin did. "Yes. My hot ladies." Andy mewled as Caitlin's pelvis slammed against his and Lauren's hand held his cheek. Overwhelmed and flattered by Andy's compliments their cheeks lighted up as red as strawberries and both girls lowered their heads down to his face and shares a kiss with him as Andy gripped on their but cheeks

5 minutes later: Bathroom; shower

Andy screwed inside Lauren's pussy as all three were in the shower, as pounded hard in her wet entrance whilst she moaned loudly with her eyes closed, at the same time he began french kissing Caitlin and fondled her soaked tits and Andy's screwed Lauren in between as the sprinkling water poured down their wet naked selves moaning as feel each others body heat their shared together. 

In their own way to thank Andy for getting them pregnant, Lauren and Caitlin pinned him against the wall kissed him the same time, as wrapped his arms around their waist. He couldn't let this hot relationship go he felt he like he was the luckiest boy or man; since he lost his virginity on earth. "Oh, you two are so gorgeous." Andy moaned as lips pressed against Caitlin's and his hand rubbing Lauren's wet. It was so much to beer, Andy was kind their faces went bright as he squeezed their asses. "Awww yes. Thank you, our love." Their said and they both pressed their lips on his again wrapping each arm around him tightly.

Then once their soft red lips parted from his mouth as warm water sprinkled over their nice slim bodies, Lauren and Caitlin seductively went down on their knees, looking up and smiling at their future husband. "What are you two doing?" He asked nervously as he stroked Lauren and Caitlin's wet blonde hair. "This baby." Caitlin replied. At the same time, they both held out their huge B cup breast and together both pressed them against Andy's dick. "Ah, yeah." Andy groaned and he thrusted his cock harder inbetween Lauren and Caitlin's huge pair of melon tits, while his hands scrubbed their hair filled with shampoo. After they all got out of shower and dried themselves, they noticed Andy jerking off for them, so they both got on their knees and they lets him fire his load over their huge tender boobs.

* * *

**Saturday**

The next morning Andy was once again in shower, having sex with Lauren again, putting all his strength into pounding her soft pussy as deep as he can, while his hands were pinching her big red nipple as he thrusted his manhood deep in her tight dripping entrance behind her and her hands pressing tightly against the wall. Lauren's moans of happiness filled the humid bathroom with pleasure, biting her bottom lip as the warm water sprinkled down her and Andy's bodies with Andy's lips pressing against her neck. "Ah, Oh. Yeah, such a hard cock. Faster, baby." Lauren begged reaching back and touching his cheek moaning slowly since Andy wasn't pounding her fast. "Yes. Harder. Oh, I love you!" Andy groaned and picking up the pace and screwing her faster until she began shout. "Ah! That more like it!" She screamed as her tongue was licking his with his hands squeezing her her hot boobs.

Suddenly an excited Caitlin rushed into the bathroom naked, pulled back the curtain, stepped into the shower and pulled it back to tell Andy and Lauren what she learned. "Hey guys! Oh, good news!" She said happily. "What is it Caitlin?" Lauren asked. "You got to let me join you first." Caitlin replied cheekily. So Andy grabbed Caitlin's arm and pins her and Lauren against the bathroom wall, wrapping his arms around both of their waists as their huge soft boobs pressed tight against his chest. "Morning, babe. What have you got?" Andy asked charmingly giving Caitlin a morning kiss making her blush.

"W Well, honey." Said Caitlin stuttering at first. "I found the mutant that is capable of accelerating the growth of living beings, we got him." She said. "Well where is he?" Lauren asked. "He's with morlocks. With Erg." Caitlin replied. "Caitlin are you serious?!" Lauren groaned. "I love this incest threesome engagement, we have. Erg would definitely tell the others what we're doing, I don't trust him." She said. "I love this too, Lauren. But he will not do that." Caitlin replied.

"Why's is that." Andy asked. "Since mutants doesn't get the opportunity to have a marriage. The Morlocks provide secret weddings to all mutants of any relationship. Even incest, siblings, mother and son, doesn't matter." Caitlin said. "Wow! That is do good." Andy said excited even Lauren was amazed. "Yes it is. And tomorrow, once you become our husband, my love. We will give birth to your babies in secret and have the big family mutants deserve." Caitlin purred. "You belong to us, honey." Said Lauren seductively.

"Yes, I do. Forever." Andy replied giving into them and the two women shares their nice romantic kiss with him under the shower, with tears of happiness rolling from their cheeks as they stroked his big hard-on, once they broke their kiss with a string of mucus dribbling from their mouthes, they continue to have sex with him for the rest of the day, with no regret.

* * *

**Sunday**

**Location** : [Mutant Way Station](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Mutant_Way_Station)

Miday

At the Mutant Underground's New Headquarters since Andy and Lauren had no choice but to destroy the previous one in Atlanta to defeat the hounds. [John](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Thunderbird) outside the new base trying to text messages to Andy all morning, as he needed him for another refugee mission, unbeknownst to him that had put his phone on silence, due to that John had no idea what the Strucker family were doing, presuming they were still grieving [Reed](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Reed_Strucker)'s death. With that he headed back inside the building to [Marcos](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Marcos_Diaz), [Lorna](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Polaris), his girlfriend [Clarice](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Blink) and their newest member [Esme](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Esme_Frost). "Well, did you get a reply?" Lorna asked "No, I haven't, he must've pit his phone on vibrate or something." John answered. "Maybe they need more time after what happened with Reed." Clarice suggested. 

Marcos then Jones the conversation "Not to be insensitive but that was over 2 months ago." He said. "Surely, they must have healed up by now." Whilst they were talking Esme didn't speak, still guilty over the her and her sister hypocrisy of their actions in the use of their power. "Esme, you okay?" Lorna asked. "Yeah, just I wish I new Reeva better." Esme replied. "I mean how could she, to use us and the purifiers to separate humans and mutants." She said. " So, does this mean you believe it's possible, humans and mutants can live together?" Clarice asked. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I won't let innocent mutants get hurt." Esme replied. "OK. That's good enough for me." Said Clarice. "We can only hope." Marcos replied as he still didn't fully trust Esme after drawing Lorna into the Inner Circle 8 months ago. "Ok, well back to the main subject at hand. We need the Struckers right now, all the help we can get." Said John. "Wait let me, I can try and track them down." Esme said.

"Wait you can track people, telepathically?" Lorna asked impressed. 

"You're not the only we new skills." Esme replied her eyes began glowing blue. "I got them." She said smiling with confidence. "Alright then." Said John and all them heads the car with John and Clarice at the front seats, as John going to drive. But Marcos was still finding difficult to be comfortable with Esme next to him

——————————————————

 **Location** : Morlocks Tunnels

Andy, Lauren and Caitlin finally arrived to the underground hideout in the sewers where the Morlocks mutants in need, after Andy drove both of them to the location with the help of Lauren giving the direction. Once they all went down into the dark dirty tunnels, Andy comments on horrible smell as he has never been down there before. "Man, Lauren. Are you sure this is the place?" He asked covering his mouth coughing as the stench accidentally entered his mouth. "Yes, I'm sure. Geez, I almost forgot the sound you make when you complain." Said Lauren rolling her eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that, I guess that what happens when a rich mutant gives you what you want you want." Replied Andy guilty that he left his family. "Quiet, we're finally here." Said Caitlin smiling. The mutant that cloaked the tunnels checked, seeing Caitlin with Lauren and Andy with her. "Don't worry, it just me and this is....." Caitlin didn't want to say it cause Andy was now her fiancee not her son anymore, but she wanted it to be kept a secret. "...My son, Andy."

The mutant then let them through this phasing through illusion, seeing all the Morlock members, walking around doing they're own business. Andy looked around feeling sorry for the number of mutants that have no choice but to live down, here. "So this is where they have to live, huh?" Andy asked. "Yes. And Reeva sent the purifiers to attack them, Andy." Lauren pointed out as he still regretted leaving. As the three waited, Erg finally arrived happy to meet his close friend, Caitlin again. "Ah, Caitlin Strucker. What a suprise." Erg said with a grin. "Hello Erg. Long time." Caitlin and the shaked hands and hugged with their other arms. "Wow, there is lot new things here." Caitlin said amazed. "I mean Night lights? King sized beds?" She asked. "Yes. Clarice helped teleport the them, down here." Erg replied. "She hates stealing, but it was brave of her." He said. "And how have you been, Lauren." Erg asked. "Yes. I'm fine, no problem." Lauren answered creeped out.

Erg then turned his head around and his eyes of suspicion made contact with Andy's. "And who is this?" He asked sternly. "Oh, Erg. This my... son, Andy." Caitlin replied. "Your Inner Circle kid." Erg asked growling. "Y Yes." Caitlin stubbornly admits. Erg walked up staring intimidatingly in the younger mutant's eyes. "Many people, almost died down here, cause of what your friend Reeva, even John girlfriend Clarice." Erg scolded. "I had problem coming here, I wanted to apologize face to face." Andy stared calmly at his face. "I didn't know Reeva was using the purifiers. I'm disgusted as well." He said cleaning fist in anger at the betrayal of the women he looked up to. "It's true, Erg." Said Lauren defending her brother/fiancee. "OK. If you say so, I'll trust him them." Erg huffed, backing off stepping away from him. "Sorry bout your husband by the way." Said Erg paying his respects. "It's alright." Caitlin replied grinning.

"So, what can help you with this time?" Erg asked. "First is it possible the three of us can go somewhere private, then we can talk?" Caitlin asked.

"Why, does John and the others know you came here?" He asked. "No, it's just me. It's personal." Caitlin replied eagerly. Erg was confused usually they would come to him for information but never did had he been asked for different. "O...... K, then follow me he ordered." Erg leads them away from the public place of the people, as Caitlin and smiled turned around smiling at Andy. It was finally she and Lauren married to him

——————————————————

Erg walked them through the the cleaner tunnels, where one of had a rooms with a king sized beds in each of them, they all got into a room and sat down. "So, what do want to know?" Erg asked curiously. "Well I heard that you, provide secret weddings for mutants." Caitlin asked. "No matter who the couple are." Erg nodded his head answering her. "Well, yes. It is there choice whether they want their marriage to known or secret. We provide for any couple. Even between relatives. It's illegal but if the humans don't think we are a part of this country, that we don't follow they're laws? So be it." Erg explained. "And I also found out, you have a mutant here that can accelerate the growth of living beings." Lauren explained. "Yes, we do. He became part the Morlocks two months ago." Said confused why they bringing this up. "Sorry, why are asking me about this, Caitlin?" Erg asked.

To show their relationship Andy, who was sitting in between Lauren and Caitlin wrapped his arms arms around their hips. Then Lauren and Andy made eye contact the two shared a kiss in front of Erg, who's eyes widened with utter confusement. Then Andy turned his head over Caitlin and they shared a hot french kiss, that made Erg was suprise.

"C Caitlin, what is this?" He asked shaking his head. "Erg. Let me explain, okay?" Caitlin asked. "After I lost Reed, we we needed to continue the continue the bloodline of our family, it's it's only us left. So for the past two months, both me and Lauren have had sex with Andy." She said smiling shamelessly as Erg listened. "And now both of us are now pregnant with his kids." Lauren said as tear of happiness rolled down her as her hand on stomach as kissed Andy again. "So, that why you asked about the mutant?" Erg asked. "Yes." Caitlin. "But that's not all over those said months... We have fell in love with him." Caitlin said happily as Andy held her and Lauren's hands. "And a last week, I proposed to them, they're my fiancees now." Andy spoke, in which Lauren and Caitlin kissed him on the cheek. "Well, then congratulations." Erg clapped for the two girls.

But then he turned to Caitlin, to see if she actually wants this. "Caitlin are you sure want this? He's your son." He asked raising is eyebrow. "I know that, but he protected me and Lauren many times." Said making eye contact with Andy. "And to tell you the truth, despite his sacrifice, Reed had done nothing but kept, secrets from me, .. from us. Andy didn't, he has always been for us, showing us what he is willing to do to help us." Said Lauren as Andy kissed her once, more. "What we're trying to say, Erg is. We want Andy to be our husband. Give us a secret wedding so we can marry him, please." Caitlin begged. Caitlin and Lauren then rested their head on Andy's shoulders showing how much they value the relationship they have. 

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Erg agreed smiling in agreement.

"Thank you for this." Lauren said. "Oh, and please can you not tell the others." She asked desperately, as all the Struckers stood up to get ready.

"Sure. You're relationship your business. Would like to do it now or should I tell the entire community?" Erg asked. "No thank you, Erg." Caitlin replied generously. "We'll do it here and now in this room. You know like Anakin and Padme. And after Andy has sex with us once for our little honeymoon, you arrange for that mutant to help make our babies grow faster. So we can give birth in secret." She said. "Ok, wait search for some rings for you three." He said leaving, the three in the corridor. Once the one eyed mutant left, the Struckers with jumped glee. "We going to get married." Said Andy. "Yes. Then You're gonna be our husband." Caitlin said, proudly that her own son was going to her marry her and his own sister. And the Strucker girls wrapped each arm around Andy's neck as he wraps his around their waist, and they share another hot threesome kiss with him, once again.

* * *

Meanwhile 

Meanwhile John was still driving Marcos Lorna Esme and Clarice through the traffic to get to the Struckers. "So wait Esme where are they again?" John asked. "I don't know why, but right now they are with Erg's morlocks." Esme replied. "I can you see into their minds and know why?" said Lorna. "It's difficult to get through somebody and also has a psychic link." Esme explained. " but I can sense their emotions, they seem to be very excited for some reason, going to get something from the Erg." She said. 

"Oh, no, they're not going to join them, are they? We need them." Clarice complains.

"Come on jump to conclusions about this until we get there." Marcos said trying to silence the!

"Well we have no choice but to do that now, Marco's. It's possible they already lost Reed, and we can't afford for anyone too lose, faith in our dream." John replied. "Darn it. Stupid traffic." He groaned pressing the car horns, the traffic strands them for hours.

——————————————————

 **Location** : Morlocks Tunnels

Back in the Morlocks hideout in the secret room, Erg has prepared everything for Andy, Lauren and Caitlin's secret wedding, since mutants couldn't afford wedding dresses, the girls decided to wear matching [black crop tops an mini skirt](https://www.missguided.co.uk/black-crop-top-and-mini-skirt-co-ord-set-10181894) as replacement with black lipstick and eyeliner, whilst Andy wore the same black clothes he wore when he was in the Inner Circle. Once everything was place Erg walked both Lauren and Caitlin in the secret room, with their slightly swelled up pregnant bellys popping out, as Andy jaws dropped at the sight of their revealing attire. When they both reach Andy both of held his hands as they day finally has come. "Caitlin. Lauren. You look fine. So fine." Andy said enamoured by their clothes and unbraided hair, as they blushed as his compliments. "Save the charm after wedding, okay, baby." Lauren purred. "Yeah, after." Andy breathed heavily. 

Without further a do, Erg walk in the room acting as the marriage officient. "You two, ready?" Erg asked. "Oh, yeah!" Lauren and Caitlin said nodding. "Andrew. Are you ready?" He asked facing the 16 year old mutant boy. "For them I'm always ready." Andy replied making his "fiancees" smile. "OK then, sorry if I'm not good at this." Erg said awkwardly. D"beloved we are "gathered" here to day to witness the marriage of Andrew Von Strucker with Caitlin Reynolds and Lauren Strucker. If the three of you have any seconds of thought on continuing this marriage, you have to right to say." He said. 

But Lauren and Caitlin whom their heads. "No, absolutely not." Said Caitlin said. "We wanted this, please continue." Lauren objected. Erg turned over to Andy waited for his answer Andy took moments of thought, but his lust/love for his mom and sister was stronger. "No, I want this, I love them." Said Andy as the women cried with happiness. "Okay then. "Andrew Von Strucker will you take your sister, Lauren Strucker as your "lawfully" wedded wife?" Erg asked. 

"I do." Andy replied making bite her bottom lip. "And Lauren Strucker do take your brother Andrew Von Strucker as your brother, Andrew Von Strucker as your husband." He asked turning over and facing Lauren "I do. I really do." She replied without second thought. "Now Caitlin do you take your own son as your husband." He asked his friend. "I do, Erg." Caitlin replied with happy tears as the fake wedding was almost complete "Andrew?" Erg turns over facing the young blonde mutant. Andy's heart beats faster although the marriage is fake, once he says the words there is turning back, he took a huge breath and the words fire right out of his mouth. "I do." Andy said. Caitlin pressed her hands on her chest with flattery, that he would actually go through marrying his own mom. "Ok, without further a do, groom tell them why you love them. And wedding will be complete." Erg ordered.

Andy took a deep a breath, thinking his words very carefully, he couldn't just say that, he loved them cause of how good they feel to him during sex. It would be ridiculous. So went with it and explained. "Lauren, the one thing that I always loved about you was, your faith that wasn't a monster, even when I had this opinion about myself." He spoke happily as she blushed. "Back when I tore gym part I was completely insane, no self control, just pure rage, revenge etc. Then you came to me and your presence gave me something no birthday present would, confidence, determination, and the willingness to whatever it takes to protect to weak. And that's I despite our blood I want you be my wife." Said Andy complete this speech left him exhausted

Lauren was lost for words the only she could say was. "Thank, you baby." She said kissing his cheek.

With that the young destructive mutant turns to Caitlin to explain why he loved her. "Caitlin, I love for you came from my desire to do nothing more than to make sure you felt positive in the most terrible situations. When I left for the Inner Circle, Lauren's disapproval of what I do hurt me, but the painful impact my absence had on you was killing me." He said with guilty. "I mean you already had to suffer from the fact that Reed was keeping secrets. Something I promise I won't do, from her on out I will satisfying you Caitlin both of you." He spoke. 

Caitlin was so overwhelmed, she immediately smashed her lips on to his lovingly for such semi romantic speech. "That's my boy or boyfriend so to speak." She purred.

With the speeches of the groom finally done. Erg brings out the rings. "No for the rings." Erg then hands the rings to Andy, who picks it up with his right hand. Then he got on his knee and slides the rings on Lauren and Caitlin ring fingers and the two girls pulled him back up on his feet smiling lustfully, lovingly and happily at him. 

As Andy finished Erg continues finishing the fake wedding. "And so, I pronounce you husband and wives." Said Erg. "You may kiss the brides." He said turning around so doesn't see the kiss and so with the girls arms around his neck and his arms around their waists, Andy, Lauren and Caitlin shares a hot incest threesome french kiss, as they were now "officially" married. Then they all headed to a room to spend time together, Lauren and Caitlin strip themselves and Andy of his clothes and has a nice hot sweaty sex with him for hours.

Hours later after that nice, sweaty fucking, Lauren and Caitlin pulls the covers over themselves and their lucky mutant husband and rests in his arms. "Honey." Andy asked. "Yes, dear?" Caitlin replied. 

"You really wanted this to be husband." He chuckled. "Yes, I love you. I don't care if you're my son. You're my true love." She giggled.

——————————————————

5 hours later

Later the other had finally arrived down in The Tunnels walking past the illusion as John and Clarice had already been there leading the Lorna, Marcos and Esme through. "That's it, they're here." Esme informed. "Why come here at a time like this?" Groaned Marcos suddenly he came across his former love interest [Glow](https://thegifted.fandom.com/wiki/Glow) hanging with her friends performing and awesome light show with her orbs, until she stopped when her eyes met with Marcos. "Marcos! You're back." She greeted walking up to him and giving him a hug, to which she then gave him a kiss on cheek which made triggers Lorna possessiveness of her relationship with him. She walked towards then gently and roughly pushed glow back back.

"Hey! What was that for?" Glow said. "Calm it, sparkles. He already taken." Lorna replied. Glow eyes widen turning head around for second, blushing with embarrassment, realising this was the magnet girl who left to the Inner Circle. "Oh, sorry about that." She replied with no ounce jealousy towards her since she is a kind person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Glow. This is my girlfriend, Lorna Dane, the one I still have feelings for." Marcos said. Lorna extended her hand. "They call me Polaris." She said with a prideful grin, Glow happily shakes her hand. "Guess you are a hero, with a codename like that." She replied. Marcos smiled with satisfaction as despite Glow still feelings for him, there was no tension between them. Once Lorna let go of her hand John and Clarice come over along with Esme. "Sorry, to interrupted have you seen Andy, Lauren and Caitlin?" John asked impatiently. "We know they came here, you know why they came down here?" Clarice added. "I'm sorry i did see them come down here, taking with Erg." Glow kindly explained "But I haven't seen the three since. Maybe they left already." She implies.

Lorna raises an eyebrow, annoyed with confusement. "So where the heck are they?" She complains.

Suddenly Erg accidentally walks in on the Mutant Underground member, remembering his promise to keep the relationship a secret. "Ah, John good to see you, man." He greeted shaking John's hand. "Sorry Erg I need to cut to the chase. Where's Andy, Lauren and Caitlin?" John demanded. "We need them now, I mean right now." Marcos said. "Well, sorry they're not here." Erg tries to lie.

"Yes, they are." Esme said. "I can sense them, they're still here. What are they doing." She asked intimidatingly. "Don't make read your mind." Erg tries to make up a lie. "Look, I just think that I.... or we should give them space. I think they're still grieving over what happened with Reed." He tries to explained. "We gave them, two month, Erg." Marcos states. "Erg, sorry we don't have time for this." John exclaimed tossing the African-America one eyed energy absorbing mutant aside with super strength as Esme lead the way.

Erg then catched up with as they reached outside of the room, where the Struckers were sleeping. "John, guys. Just wait, give them time, please." Erg growled. "Enough chatting, this is urgent. Please, step aside, Erg." Esme ordered trying to reasonable. "Let's just talk about this, give them space." Erg ordered. "I said step aside!" Esme growled her eyes brightened blue, controlling Erg's mind and making him step aside. "Good, thank you." She replied sarcastically walking past him as everyone followed her.

——————————————————

In their private room, Andy was sitting up in the bed with Lauren and Caitlin, turning his head around from left two right as kissing both of his wives. "Your lips are taste, so good." Lauren moaned. "Yeah, I know." Andy groaned as he fondled Lauren naked breast, turning over to Caitlin to kiss her. "You are now, our husband. Handsome. Don't ever let us down." She purred kissing Andy. "I won't. I promise." Andy moaned under his breathed as Lauren was kissing his neck and stroking his manhood.

Then suddenly the three of immediately stopped as they noticed John, Marcos, Clarice, Lorna and Esme standing Infront of their bed, who saw the whole thing, with jaws dropped wide open. "Eek!" Lauren and Caitlin screamed and immedialty held the corners of their shared blanket to cover their breasts. "This isn't what it looks like." Said Caitlin nervously with a smile on her face. 

Lorna cheeks swelled up as she vomit almost came out of her mouth, but Esme helps her down swallowing it back down. Although she was grossed out by what she was seeing Esme instead held her hand over her mouth in amusement, trying to hold her laughter in as the Struckers sat their, on the king sized bed, covering their private parts with the blanket in complete humiliation. "OK, I did not see not see that coming. Absolutely not!" Esme and Lorna accidentally said in unison making gagging sounds. Which caused John and Clarice to do the same turning their faces the other way to avoid looking at the three naked Struckers infront of them. "Y Y Yeah, t tell me about it." They both said.

But Marcos was absolutely angered and speechless. "C Caitlin what about [him](https://thegifted.wikia.com/Reed_Strucker)?" He asked unable to comprehend what he's seeing. "Marcos, I...." Caitlin tries to explain but Marcos but instead he immediately storms out. "Marcos, wait!" Lorna shouted walking after him. "So, anyone of you care to explain this?" Asked John crossing his arms. "No really. We're all hears. And we mean that literally." Said Clarice mockingly removing her hair covering her sideburns, showing her pointy ears sniggering at her friend Lauren.

None of the Struckers said single a word except to smile awkwardly in complete embarrassment. Having no regrets with what they done, well almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Caitlin is trying to make excuses for herself, she wants nothing than marry her own son and replace Reed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone of you wants more chapters this. Go ahead and let me know in the comments, I really want to get in touch with you lot and know to think of it.


End file.
